Due Rest for the Weary
by AdamthePyromancer
Summary: An alternating tale of fluff with Spyro and Cynder and Malefor having a really bad attempt at revenge. To be fair, when any villain is faced with a self insert and his companions, they are gonna have a bad time. Sequel to Worlds Collide and Heroes Unite
1. Chapter 1

This will be the only fandom I ever write stuff for on anniversaries. Period.

It was a pleasant morning in Warfang. Spyro and Cynder were calmly walking through the marketplace, enjoying each others company while they shopped for groceries and other neccessities. It had been several months since their odd adventure with Dante, Adam and the others. They hadn't heard from them since so they just assumed that they were busy.

Spyro stopped at a booth that sold jewelry, a nice jade necklace with an amethyst jewel in the center catching his attention. He glanced at Cynder out of the corner of his eye and noticed that she was occupied with a vendor selling meat. He quickly purchased the necklace and stowed it in his pack at his side. As he turned to Cynder, he was greeted by a leg of mutton being shoved into his face. He stepped back and saw that Cynder was offering him his share of the food she had bought.

"I thought you might be hungry," she said.

"Thanks Cyn," he said while he took the mutton from her.

For all of you wondering, dragons are able to grab and hold objects with their wings. Why? Because I have no other way for them to be able to eat among other things while they walk. They use their paws to hold stuff when they fly.

Spyro and Cynder continued to walk through the marketplace, stopping at whatever booth caught their fancy. As Spyro stopped to investigate a booth selling some scrolls and books, Cynder inspected the wares of a blacksmith. Noticing a helmet made from a bluish metal with golden lines forming an intricate pattern. Sparing a glance at Spyro, she bought it and hid it in her bag. She joined Spyro and the couple finished their business. They found a suitable spot and then took to the air. They flew to their shared home in the upper district of Warfang. They landed on the balcony outside of their bedroom and headed inside. They began to unpack their newly acquired items, making sure that the other didn't see their gift. As soon as Spyro was done, he turned to Cynder and pulled the necklace out of his bag.

"Hey Cyn, I saw this earlier and thought it would look beautiful on you," he said as he put the necklace around her neck. Cynder stared at it in wonder and amazement for several moments before embracing Spyro.

"I love it! I love you!" she said excitedly. She quickly pulled out her gift for Spyro and presented it to him.

"I saw this when we were out and thought it would look great on you. Hope you like it," She said.

"Of course I'll like it. You got it for me Cyn," he replied. Cynder helped him put it on and they both turned towards the mirror in their room. They admired their new adornments in a peaceful silence for several moments. Spyro wrapped his wing around Cynder and pulled her closer to him.

"Today was amazing. Thank you so much," Spyro said.

"It was my pleasure. I love you," Cynder replied.

"I love you too."

 **Meanwhile, at the Well of Souls…**

A small orb of darkness pulsated several feet off the ground. It grew in size until it was dozens of feet across. The orb began to take shape into a draconic form. With a giant pulse of light, a dragon now lay panting in the place of the orb. The dragon was dark purple with three large golden horns sprouting from his head. His belly and chest were a golden color as well. He had several bone white spikes running along his body. His large wings were torn and tattered. He had several gashes all over his body.

"Haha… I refuse… to stay sealed. Those fools… thought I would stay down… forever. Unfortunately for them… I will have my revenge," The figure said in between gasps for air. He stood up and dark energy rippled over his body, fixing up his wounds.

"Now I shall amass another army and burn this world to ashes," he began to clichely monologue. He paused as he noticed a portal open up. A figure came shooting out and kissed the ground at Mach 5. Another figure fell out behind them at a much slower velocity, this one holding another person in their arms. This one landed on their feet and sat the person they were holding onto their feet. Both looked at the crater their companion was currently laying in before walking to the edge.

"Indy? Are you alright?" one of them said with a feminine voice. A very muffled and miserable no sounded out from the crater. The other person sighed before tossing a crsytal bottle down. A bright light shown from the crater and the person, presumedly Indy, climbed out. Their armor was a heavy black plate over silver chainmail. He wore gauntlets and greaves that had hydraulics to boost his strength, running speed and jumping heighth.

"Thanks Adam," he said to the one who tossed the bottle at him. He wore a bright crimson half guard with swirling orange patterns reminiscent of flames. A large broadsword was on his back and a smaller longsword was sheathed on his right hip.

"No problem. I have like ninety of these thanks to a stupid amount of time farming for Pink Tails. Speaking of, I also have some new arrows for your bow Fen," he responded and turned to the third person, pulling out a quiver of arrow. He handed them to her. She wore a vibrant green gambeson and had what looked like a compact scythe at her lower back. She pulled it out and with several flourishes it shifted from a scythe and into a bow. She knocked an arrow and pulled the string to her cheek.

"Oh these are nice," She said.

"Excuse me!" the dragon bellowed out. "What are you three doing here?"

All three stopped and turned to him, finally aware that they weren't alone.

"Oh, were we interupting something?" The one named Adam asked.

"I guess my conquest of annihilation shall beign with you three," the dragon said as he took to the air and began to charge up an attack. Realization dawned on Adam's face.

"You're Malefor, aren't you?" he said. Malefor grinned at this.

"Precisley. Then you know that you are doomed!" He shouted before shooting a blast of Convexity form his mouth. The three easily dodged it and drew their weapons, Indy just assuming a martial arts fighting stance.

"Well, you're no Yiazmat, but who knows. You might be a challenge," Fen retorted before rushing forwards, Adam and Indy close behind. Malefor responding by breathing a torrent of fire at the three. Fen slowed and allowed Adam to step in front of her and absorb the flames. As he did his broadsword began to glow orange and small tendrils of fire ran along the blade. Indy front flipped over the pair and delivered an axe kick to Malefor's face. His head immediatly spiked into the ground and dazed his. Indy followed up with a spin kick that sent him flying across the room. Fen lossened several arrows after him while Adam began to cast fire magic. Most of the arrows glacned off of his scales but a few found chinks to stick into. The flames burned harmlessly against his scales, prompting Adam to dash forward whie drawing his his broadsword with his right hand. He lungd forward, spinning clockwise and bringing the sword around in a deadly arc. It sliced into Malefor's scales and left a nasty gash as well as knocking him back. Indy surged forward and delivered a furious combo of punches and kicks. Fen gave up her long ranged assault and moved in close, switching to her scythe and bringing it around in a giant arc and slicing right into Malefor. He roared in pain and Fen ripped her scythe out, teating a good chunk of skin out. Malefor took to the air and began to rain lightning down upon his assailents. They scattered and Fen took to the air to pursue him using her control over wind. Adam kept launching both fireballs and burning spells to stay in the fight while Indy jumped to deliver strikes before landing and repeating the proccess. Even with Fen still fighting at her fullest, Malefor's wounds kept healing faster than they could inflict them. He switchd between Lightning, Ice, Earth and Convexity to attack them, getting more and more ferocious as his strenght came back to him. Needless to say, this fight was only getting started.

 **Back in Warfang...**

Spyro and Cynder were curled up next to each other, each reading a book. Occasionally one would lean over and give the other a kiss before returnong to their book. This went on for several hours, both completely content simply because the other was there. They both paused in their reading as they heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah. I wonder what it was," Spyro answered.

"It kinda sounded like a very distant and muffled explosion."

"A fire dragon probably lost control of their powers. It's most likely not a problem."

"That makes sense," Cynder agreed and the two returned to their books.

 **Alright. I started this in Septmeber but waited this long to post it in honor of the 10** **th** **aniversary of The Legend of Spyro. This is a continutaion of my first multi chapter fic and won't have DMC characters this time, at least for most of the fic. They might come in at the end but I'm erasing the TrishxVergil. Need to do that for Blades and Blood as well. There will be more chapters but all of my effort for the month is going into this chapter. This is basically going to split between domestic life with my biggest OTP ever and a one sided beat down. Eventually the latter will end up merging with the former but it's not gonna be anything big. This is gonna be pure fluff and humor, little else. There are certain things I'm going to avoid for the sake of being original. Namely, the only OCs are the three humans. Ignitus will not be revealed as Chronicler and therefore Spyro will have moments of rememberence and grieving. Due to the first point, no Ember to be an obssesive fangirl and try to split them up. No dragons with crazy elements that the plot actually revolves around. If you guys know TokoWH and have seen their Spyro Drinking game, you know where this is going. As a veteran of this archive, I can vouch for the fact that pretty much all of the points are true. It's pathetic how many of the story's follow a formula and for the most part are all the same. I've lost track of the number of story's I've read with the same character's. Like, everyone has an electric dragon named Volt. That's just lazy. Name him Ohm or Ampherius. I'm currently redoing Blades and Blood, fixing any errors, expaning upon things, added Lucia and changed TrishxVergil to VergilxLucia (because I'm a huge shipper and Trish with either of the twins is technically incest) and I'm trying to remove the cringe and make it more enjoyable and detailed. Take care everyone and happy 10th anniversary The Legend of Spyro.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry guys but his may be the end of my stories. I never have the motivation to work on anything that's not schoolwork. When I get done with schoolwork I either just put something on Netflix, read fanfics or play the same games repeatedly until there is nothing new to do and then play them some more. With college and what I'm pretty sure is depression I don't have the same drive to work on anything. Coupled with how self conscious I get about everything I write and I never will publish anything. I wanna promise that there's a slim chance I'll update but I can't even guarantee that.


End file.
